Exactamente lo que yo siempre soñe
by ritorudeito
Summary: Una simple tarea pone en apuros a Akane, mientras Ranma realizara un nuevo y algo extraño entrenamiento, donde encontraran nuevos oponentes ES MI PRIMER FIC mejor lean
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 No soñaria con alguien como tu.. ¿o si?

- Cuando eran niños, a todos alguna vez les contaron un cuento, a las niñas seguramente les encantaban los que hablaban de princesas que estaban secuestradas por una bruja malvada o que habian caido en un profundo sueño, en ambos casos habia la participacion de un principe que las rescataba, y de igual forma seguro alguna vez se imaginaron siendo rescatadas por un apuesto principe, al cual siempre se le describe siendo amable, educado, caballeroso, sensible etc

de eso trataba la clase de ese dia, la menor de las Tendo, trataba de prestar atencion, alguna vez recordaba que su mamá tal vez les habia contado un cuento a ella y sus hermanas, pero no recordaba haberse imaginado siendo salvada por un principe, la clase acabo y siguio la hora del almuerzo, ella y sus amigas asi como otros estudiantes se quedaron en el aula de clases, sus compañeras empezaron a comentar sobre lo que habia tratado la clase,

- yo recuerdo que siempre quise vestirme igual a una princesa -dijo una de ellas

- yo si soñaba con un principe, me emocionaba mucho cuando tenian que despertar a la princesa con un beso, ¿tu no Akane?

- si cuentanos tu como te imaginabas a tu principe?

- pues yo.. - no sabia que responderles, como le paso en clase, la verdad ella nunca se habia imaginado algo asi, ni ahora ni cuando era niña

- como lo imaginabas? tal vez como Ranma?

En ese momento Ukio entraba al salon de clases y saludo a Ranma, y le entrego uno de sus otonomiyakis. Akane se molesto de pronto y les respondio

- Si alguna vez soñe con un principe, estoy segura que no hubiera soñado con alguien como el - sin darse cuenta eso lo dijo con la voz un poco elevada de modo que el resto de sus compañeros, incluido el artista marcial escucho y voltearon a verla.

Sono el timbre indicanco el inicio de la siguiente clase, la maestra entro y comenzo la clase, en vista de las fechas, pues se acercaba navidad, les pediria un trabajo especial. debian redactar sobre algo que recordaran haber pedido cuando eran niños , un deseo, un regalo, etc. Destaco que por lo general lo que la mayoria piden cuando son niños son juguetes o tal vez visitar algun sitio en vacaciones, asi que les pidio que se esforzaran mucho en ser originales, para eso les daria al menos 1 semana para entregarlo pues queria un trabajo muy bien hecho, y adicional a eso les pidio una investigacion que debian entregar al siguiente dia, Akane recordo ya haber investigado ese tema en otra ocasion asi que al llegar a casa lo buscaria, cuando el timbre anuncion el final de esa clase, todos salieron al patio pues seguia la clase de deportes, a pesar de la fecha, a penas comenzaba a hacer frio, pero ya todos habian cambiado al uniforme que llevaban para ese clima, las chicas llevaban la blusa habitual pero con pantalones deportivos en rojo, y los chicos en azul marino tanto el pantalon como una sudadera con cierre al frente, sin embargo algo hacia que a Ranma le quedara diferente que a los demas. Las praticas comenzon, las chicas jugarian baloncesto y los chicos futbol. Mientras las chicas practicaban Akane alcanzo a escuchar una platica que sostenian dos chicas

- el entrenador esta distraido, no se dara cuenta si vamos un momento a ver jugar a los chicos

- no estoy segura, si se da cuenta tal vez nos metamos en problemas - contesto la seguda

- vamos, solo sera un momento y ¿no sabes que Ranma esta practicanto tambien?

Akane vuelve a molestarse al darse cuenta que las dos chicas, incluso la que hablo de tener problemas con el entrenador, fueron a ver el juego de los chicos, mas bien a ver a su prometido, justo en ese momento Yuka y su otra amiga se le acercaron y le dijeron

- Akane ¿estas segura de lo que dijiste en el almuerzo, ya sabes, sobre que no hubieras pensado en alguien como Ranma? - le dijo una

- si Akane, ¿ya viste como le queda el nuevo uniforme? - le dijo Yuka señalando hacia donde practicaban los chicos, al ella girar la vista hacia la direccion que señalaron sus amigas, noto como las chicas que hace apenas un momento habian ido a ver, se emocionaban cuando el anoto un gol al otro equipo, y el las saludo, Akane, que se habia quedado con el balon en las manos, se lo lanzo a su prometido y antes de irse añadio

- estoy segura de que no sueño con ese idiota

Por su parte el artista marcial, logro detener el balon apenas antes de que lo tocara, y vio que habia sido lanzado por su prometida.

Todos fueron a cambiarse, para despues irse a casa, pues ya habian acabado las clases. Ambos caminaban en silencio, el por la baranda y ella por la calle, hasta que finalmente el le dijo

- Asi que no sueñas con idiota? a que te referias?

- ¿desde cuando escuchas mis conversaciones? - el artista marcial no alcanzo a responderle, pues en ese momento alguien le estaba abrazando fuertemente,

- Nihao Ranma,

- Akane esperaaa, - dijo cuando ella seguia caminando, ella solo se detubo para decirle

- Me referia a que quien soñaria con idiota como tu! - y despues se retiro, ya estaban a pocas calles del dojo,

-Shampoo querer salir con airen a una cita

- Noo puedo respirar- decia el, de pronto un camion paso con mucha velocidad y salpico de agua fria a los dos, lo que provoco que se transformaran,

- Miaaauuu

- uuuuunnnn gaaaaatoooooo ahahahahahahahahah! un gatoooooo- gritaba la chica pelirroja, mientras corria dando vueltas, y Shampoo convertida en gata, seguia pegada a el, por un momento Shampoo cayo pero siguio queriendo hacercarsele, mientras la chica pelirroja retrocedia,

-Miauuu -avanzaba Shampoo

- Aaleejaattee, nooo - la gatita, salto sobre el, y la chica solo logro dar tres palmadas, eran una señal, para despues seguir gritando - uuun gaaatooo, despues de apenas unos segundos, un gran perro negro aparecio, Shampoo lo reconocio y se solto del rostro de la chica pelirroja, sabia que ella no era del agrado de Onigiri, la mascota del chico, y decidio por el momento retirarse. La chica pelirroja se tranquilizo y miro a Onigiri con una sonrisa

- grasias amigo! vamos a casa - definitivamente el can, estaba resultando estupendo, sobre todo en esos casos, - ¿crees que Akane este molesta? - pregunto la chica pelirroja cuando iban entrando al dojo, Onigiri ladro un vez, y le señalo el dojo, donde practiba la misma, entonces empezo a escuchar que alguien se acercaba al dojo,

- cuik cuik - la chica que practicaba en el dojo salio al momento en que escucho a su mascota, quien salto sobre ella, justo antes de que Onigiri comenara a atacarlo

- Onigiri tu tambien ¿porque atacas a p-chan? - se giro a ver a la pelirroja y añadio - seguro Ranma te pidio que lo hicieras - y ahora dirigiendose a su prometido le dijo - en vez de pedirle que ataque al pobre de p-chan, por que no mejor te ocupas en entrenarlo,

Mientras aun hablaba, Onigiri paso caminando hacia la chica pelirroja con una tetera de agua caliente, la chica la tomo y se la arrojo encima

- ¿Decias algo? - pregunto el artista marcial, con un tono muy creido en la voz, al mismo tiempo orgulloso de lo que habia hecho su mascota, la menor de las Tendo, estaba sorprendida y solo pudo decir

- Nada - y se retiro a su habitacion,

- Muy bien hecho, amigo - a lo que el mismo respondio saltando sobre el una vez.

- La verdad ahora estoy sorprendida - dijo la chica, ahora en su habitacion, mientras hablaba con p-chan, - bueno, Onigiri es bastante inteligente - decia mientras comenzaba a buscar algo entre los cajones de su escritorio - tal vez los dos se parescan un poco, ¿no crees p-chan? quiero decir, ¿has visto la forma en que camina Onigiri? dicen que en la forma de caminar de los perros puedes saber cuando estan enojados, o enfermos.. o cuando tienen bastante ego..- se quedo pensando en eso, cuando escucho ladridos que no eran de Onigiri, y fue a ver por la ventana - ¿Blanquinegra? ¿ que hara aqui la perra de Ryoga? seguro lo esta buscando, ¿ andara cerca de aqui?.. p-chan espera - el cerdito negro salio corriendo de la habitacion, esperando encontrar el baño para poder transformarse, y despues de varias vueltas por la casa lo encontro, y despues de convertirse, salio por la ventana,

- ¡Ranmaa! Ahora me las pagaras- dijo Ryoga en un tono molesto, pero Ranma sin darle mucha importancia, y muy tranquilo. le respondio

- y ahora porque?

- el - señalando a Onigiri - no ves, se a vuelto a acercar a Blanquinegra - dijo mientras veia a los dos perros jugando a un lado de Ranma, quien tambien los vio y luego dijo sin darle mucha importancia

- y eso que tiene?

- claro, a ti no te importa que el este molestando a Blanquinegra

- No ves que no la este molestando - Ranma empezaba a perder la paciencia, - ademas ustedes dos llegaron aqui por si solos, bueno ella seguro estaria buscandote, y tu como siempre te habras perdido ¿o no p-chan?

- no me digas p-chan - mientras hablaban fueron interrumpidos por Kasumi

- La cena esta lista, Ranma ¿puedes llamar a Akane y decirle que baje a cenar? ah, hola Ryoga, ¿ vas a quedarte a cenar?

Mientras tanto, en su habitacion Akane, seguia revisando sus cosas, buscanco la investigacion que ella estaba segura que ya habia realizado, cuando de pronto se encontro con una hoja blanca, un tanto arrugada, estaba doblada en tres partes, no recordaba haberla visto, al desdoblarla identifico su letra, de cuando empezaba a escribir, como de uno años, al comenzar a leerla, comenzo a sonrojarse por lo que ella misma habia escrito cuando era una niña, parecia ser una carta donde habia escrito un deseo, sin embargo ella se habia olvidado de eso por todo este tiempo, y era mucha la casualidad de presisamente haberla hayado ese dia, estaba tan sorprendida mientras leia que no se dio cuenta que su puerta estaba entreabierta y cuando Ranma subio para avisarle que bajara a cenar, ella se sobresalto, se puso muy nerviosa,

- Akane, Kasumi dice que la cena estaa.. lista - dijo al ver el nerviosismo de la chica quien inmediatamente oculto aquella carta atras de ella, no podian verla, nadie, mucho menos podia ser vista por el. Ranma se dio cuenta de todo,

- ahora bajo - dijo Akane aun muy nerviosa, ocultando la carta de tras de ella, cuando creyo que su prometido se habia ido, se dio la vuelta y guardo la carta en uno de los cajones de su escritorio

- el no debe verla - _si la viera..._- penso, no se dio cuenta que Ranma vio donde la oculto, y escucho lo que dijo, pero se fue para no ser descubierto por ella.


	2. Tu no me distraes ¿o si?

CAPITULO 2

Tu no me distraes.. ¿o si?

Akane por su parte, se disponia a dormir, pero no sabia aun como reaccionar ante lo que ella misma habia escrito cuando era niña, no sabia si reirse, o si le debia dar verguenza, sobre todo si alguien la leyera, o tal vez enojarse consigo misma, resultaba ironico, o extraño, era incluso una enorme coinsidencia encontrarla presisamente ese dia, pensando en eso, no se dio cuenta cuando se quedo dormida.

Al otro dia, se levanto y se puso su uniforme para ir al colegio, iba a desayunar rapido pues apenas tendria tiempo, una vez termino se fue y no alcanzo a escuchar cuando Ranma le gritaba que lo esperara. Akane comenzo a correr rumbo a la escuela pero al pasar por las calles noto algo que llamo su atencion, al filo de la carretera habian llegado unos puestos con diversas cosas que vendian, se acerco a uno de joyeria. Ranma que de lejos la estaba siguiendo, vio cuando se detuvo en uno de los puestos.

Akane le pidio a la señora que atendia el puesto que le mostrara algo que le habia gustado, era un hermoso anillo plateado, con una piedra en forma de corazón de un muy lindo rojo, incluso se lo probo y le ajustaba perfecto, cuando la señora pregunto si se lo llevaria ella respondio que no, pues no completaba la cantidad, la señora le comento que seria un lindo detalle que tal vez alguien se lo regalara, pues se notaba que le habia gustado mucho,

- si seria lindo que me regalaran algo si

- si hasta le queda perfecto, y si alguien se lo diera, el anillo pasaria a simbolisar algo especial, - entonces se dio cuenta que se le hacia tarde, se despidio de la señora y siguio su camino a la escuela. Ranma se acerco al mismo puesto y le pregunto a la señora que era lo que le habia gustado a la chica que acababa de irse

- ¿esta segura que fue este el anillo que se probo?

- claro, hasta era de su medida, - entonces vio que en el reloj del puesto faltaban ya 5 minutos para que empezaran las clases y tambien se retiro sin mas. Llego al salon de clases, y menos mal, la profesora llego justo despues que el. La clase comenzo, y Akane empezo a recordar lo que estaba escrito en aquel papel, y de reojo vio a su prometido, que extrañamente parecia estar prestando atencion a la clase, asi que no se dio cuenta que ella comenzo a verlo de forma un poco mas obvia, ya no solo de reojo, ella no se dio cuenta de cuanto tiempo habia pasado, tal vez solo unos minutos, pero lo suficiente para que la profesora se diera cuenta de que Akane no le prestaba atencion

- ¡Miss Tendo! - le dijo casi en un grito - ya que no presta atencion salga de mi clase ahora! - le dijo señalando la puerta, cuando ella se levanto, recojio sus cosas y se dirijio a la salida, todos se le quedaron viendo, y cuando estaba apunto de salir la maestra añadio - Desde afuera puede seguir admirando a su prometido - la menor de las Tendo solo se sonrojo y varios de los alumnos se rieron por un momento, ya afuera ella pensaba en que probablemente todos, se seguirian riendo, ni siquiera quiso ver por la ventana, pues estaria cumpliendo lo que dijo la maestra, ademas de que no era frecuente que le llamaran la atencion, eso no era demasiado importante comparandolo con que probablemente su prometido ya tendria el ego por los cielos, claro que todo era cuestion de no darle oportunidad de burlarse, pero ¿como saberlo?

Ya cuando se acercaba el final de la clase, la dejaron entrar para que tomara apuntes de la tarea que debian entregar al otro dia, despues sono el timbre para el almuerzo, entonces sus compañeras le hablaron

- Akane ¿por que estabas distraida?

- si tu siempre prestas atencion, ¿no era por lo que dijo la profesora verdad?

- Claro que no! - se apresuro a contestar Akane

- lo ves - ahora ellas hablaban entre si - yo te dije que iba a negar que lo estaba viendo - Akane al oirlo cae al estilo anime _¿que era tan obvio?_ pensaba

- claro que lo niego, yo no estaba viendo a ese idiota - dijo ahora molesta, y bastante fuerte, por lo que muchos la escucharon, ¿_entonces era cierto?_ penso el artista marcial que tambien habia escuchado lo que su prometida dijo, y tambien noto que sus compañeras nunca lo nombraron a el.

Despues del descanso, tenian clase de deportes, cuando salio de cambiarse el uniforme deportivo, recordo lo que el dia anterior le habian dicho sus compañeras, _¿ya viste como le queda el nuevo uniforme?_, y la verdad es que no se habia fijado del todo bien, queria ver a que era lo que se referian sus compañeras, - tal vez se refirieron a que no le quedaba demasiado bien, o tal vez hablaban de que el casi nunca usa uniforme-asi que ¿por que no? antes de que la practica de las chicas comenzara - y asi no arriesgarse a que ocurriera de nuevo lo de la clase anterior- decidio acercarse un poco a donde practicarian los chicos, su practica ya estaba comenzado, otra vez practicarian futbol, y aunque todos vestian el mismo uniforme de invierno, al locarlizar con la vista a su prometido, se dio cuenta de a que probablemente se referian sus compañeras, la talla del uniforme era la correcta, de eso estaba segura, al igual que con el resto de los estudiantes, pero a pesar de eso, y de que se trataba de un uniforme deportivo de invierno, a el le quedaba bastantee.. ¿bien? o... ¿ajustado?, ademas de que casi nunca se le veia usando el azul marino,- que por cierto se le veia bien, bastante bien - mucho menos usando el uniforme, pero tal vez esa era la razon por que esta vez si lo llevaba, _conociendolo seguro ya se dio cuenta de como le queda y es por eso que lo usa.. creo que no es el unico que se ha dado cuenta _penso cuando vio que otras de sus compañeras lo veian discretamente

- ¡Miss Tendo! ¿ va a acompañarnos a la practica hoy? - al tiempo que le aventaba el balon de voleybol y levemente le golpeo pues logro paralo antes de que le diera en la cara, el entrenador hablo tan fuerte que todos los estudiantes escucharon, y se dieron cuenta que no estaba en su respectiva clase

- sii, entrenador- respondio y se acerco a la clase, ya eran dos llamados de atencion en el mismo dia y por la misma razon, al menos el entrenador no dijo en voz alta que estaba admirando a alguien, entonces definitivamente ahora tenia que concentrarse, a menos que quisiera un tercer llamado de atencion.

Las clases terminaron y los dos regresaban al dojo, en silencio, hasta que

- Asi que dos llamados de atencion, Akane Tendo, que siempre presta atencion a las clases, tuvo dos llamados de atencion ¡y el mismo dia!

- ¿Quieres decir algo mas? ¡Tu idiota! - dijo Akane con ganas de golperlo numerosas veces

- solo algo mas, ¿por que te estabas distrayendo? - en ese momento, la furia de Akane se disipo, dejandola ahora, visiblemente nerviosa,

- bueno.. yoo - decia mientras entrelazaba sus manos y movia sus dedos,

- de acuerdo, la clase de deportes a estado demasiado facil ultimamente, aun asi es extraño que no estuvieras practicando desde el principio, pero en la clase anterior la profesora dijo que estabas .. - entonces Akane lo interrumpio diciendole lo primero que se le vino a la mente, pues era obvio lo que le iba a decir

- La profesora dijo que teniamos 1 semana para entregar el proyecto del regalo, no esperes a ultima hora como siempre, ¿ya sabes de que vas hacerlo?

- ¡Eso lo dijo ayer! pero ahora que lo dices, ¿entonces tu ya debes saber de que lo haras?

- bueno.. yo, yo aun no - dijo nuevamente nerviosa, _¿por que se puso nerviosa con esa pregunta, solo le pregunte por algo de la escuela? _pensaba el chico,

- ¿No deseaste nada alguna vez cuando eras niña? - ella no le respondia, asi que el salto de la barda por la que iba caminando, para caer al lado de ella - anda dimelo - dijo esta vez con una enorme curiosidad -¿que era con lo que soñabas?- ella siguio caminando, como pensando la respuesta, cuando de pronto su prometido la toma sorpresivamente por la cintura,

- ¿¡Que paso!? - pregunto sorprenda por la accion de este,

- ve por donde caminas - dijo señalandole con los ojos lo que habia frentre a ella, hubiera caido en un profundo hoyo de la carretera - que al parecer estaban reparando - de no ser por su prometido

- ten mas cuidado - dijo al soltarla, ella lo miro por unos segundos, de una forma un tanto extraña, despues siguio caminando con rumbo a su casa, _esta muy distraida_, penso el artista marcial,

N/A: Olvide agregar que los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, el personaje de Onigiri pertenece al fic de ´´El vendedor de sardinas´´ espero no se moleste, es muy buen Fic por si no lo han leido


	3. Yo no soy debil ante el frio

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

CAPITULO 3

Yo no soy debil ante el frio

**Asi que mi deseo seria **

_- no asi no _- **lo que yo pedi cuando era niña fue **- _no aun no suena original_ - **quiero que sea.. muy..fue..**_-_ _incluso escribirlo es dificil, ¿por que no desee un pony en lugar de..? esto sera dificil_

La menor de las Tendo se encontraba en su habitacion intentando escribir algo para su proyecto, no le estaba resultando facil, _y pensar que seguro muchos se quejaran de que lo que pedian no resultaba como lo soñaron_

Es que no es posible

pensaba ella, ahora releyendo la nota que habia encontrado hace poco, -_ ya ni recordaba esto _

- HACEEE FRIIIOOO! - gritaban desde el jardin- entonces la chica que trabajaba en su tarea se asomo por la ventana, y vio a su prometido en la mitad del patio cubriendose de la lluvia a penas con una sobrilla que sostenia en una mano, parecia estar hay a proposito - _pero que hace este idiota?! - _entonces bajo dirijiendose al jardin, en parte agradecio no tener que seguir con esa tarea,

- ¿Pero que haces hay parado? Vas a resfriarte! entra vamos - ahora ya se encontraba en el jardin, enfrente de su prometido

- Nnnoo, esss esssttooy entreeenaando - el chico mantenia el equilibrio en una sola pierna, la otra estaba levantada y sus brazos estaban leventados formando una linea hacia la izquierda

- ¿estas..? ¿Pero que clase de entrenamiento es ese? - decia Akane tambien bajo la lluvia, pero con una sombrilla

- ¡HAYA VAN! - desde adentro del dojo, el padre de Ranma, le lanzaba 8 tabiques uno tras otro, Ranma se gira en el aire y con una patada rompe los ocho y cae agilmente en el suelo,en la misma posicion que tenia antes sin soltar la sombrilla,- que era lo que evitaba que se transformara - La chica vio con atencion lo que hizo, y, si, si se impresiono pero jamas se lo haria saber.

- Al estar en movimiento entraras en calor, y es probable que no sientas tanto el frio, pero debes tratar de resistir cuando estes inmovil- decia desde el dojo el tio Genma. Ranma abandona su perfecta postura que tenia para dirijirse al dojo

- ENTONCES QUIERO VER COMO LO HACES TUU - y lanzo a su padre a la lluvia, que ademas cayo en el estanque, del cual ahora salio un panda, una vez estuvo en pie Ranma le lanzo 3 de los tabiques que le habian lanzado a el anteriormente, los cuales golpearon al panda haciendole caer de nuevo al estanque. La fria lluvia parecio detenerse un momento, permitiendo que el artista marcial pudiera salir del dojo sin transformarse,

- ¿Estara bien? - pregunto la menor de las Tendo, refiriendose al panda que aun no salia del agua,

- sii, saldra en unos momentos.. oye Akane, hace un rato,

- queee ¿que cosa? - finjio no recordar

- bueno, no me respondiste

- ¿nno no lo hice? - respondio nerviosa

- No, ¿no recuerdas lo que te pregunte?

- ah, aaasii, sobre el trabajo de debemos entregar

- bueeno si, de hecho te pregunte sobre que lo escribiras - esperaba que esta vez si le respondiera

- pues yoo, lo hare.. lo hare sobre - entonces se detuvo por que el muchacho fue golpeado con uno de los clasicos letreros del panda **NO DEBES DISTRAERTE** decia este, entonces la chica vio su oportunidad para irse de hay, de nuevo hasia su cuarto, ya hay, de nuevo tomo en sus manos aquel trozo de papel que habia encontrado, leyendo una y otra vez recordo una vez mas la pregunta de sus compañeras, _¿estas segura que no pensabas en alguien como el?_ Claro que su respuesta inmediata habia sido un rotundo no, _como hubiera soñado con un idiota, que tiene mas novias de las que tiene conciencia_, - para este momento la chica estaba observando el extraño entrenamiento de su prometido por la ventana mientras seguia pensando - _que es tan poco amable con ella, y que ademas tiene.. una fuerza y un fisico que son realmente impresionantes_ -ahora lo observaba con mas atencion - Lo nego con sus amigas pero, la verdad era que el artista marcial que entrenaba en ese momento tenia mucho de lo que a ella le gustaria, mucho de lo que habia pensado, aun sin conocerlo, prueba de ello era aquel papel que tenia en sus manos, solo prestando atencion en este momento, empezando por eso, por su increible fuerza. Recordó que cuando su prometido llego al dojo esta ya era impresionante - _Fue el unico que logro vencer a Kuno.. y a mi -_ pero ahora lo era aun mas, y ese cambio se reflejaba claramente en su envidiable fisico, claro ella no se lo haria saber, de por si el chico ya presumia bastante sobre eso. Entonces seguro el frio se intensifico un poco mas, ahora el muchacho se dirijia al dojo para seguir entrenando hay, y el panda se dirijia a dentro de la casa seguro para buscar agua caliente, ella ahora pensando en lo extraño que era ese entrenamiento se dirijio al dojo, hay, el artista marcial entrenaba con mucha concentracion, tal era asi que aun no se percataba de su presencia, lo cual fue bueno pues asi pudo observar con mas calma desde la puerta, algo que rara vez hacia, se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que el frio ya habia aumentado un poco, su prometido se habia quitado su habitual camisa, y entrenaba usando una basica azul marino _Si definitivamente su fisico a mejorado _pensaba (como anda en la ova 12) entonces fue interrumpida cuando agua fria calló sobre el chico dejando en su lugar a una muy hermosa chica pelirroja, la ropa que llevaba le quedaba bien como chico pero tambien como chica resaltaba su envidiable figura

- Y AAHORAA QUUEEEEE! EEESTAA HELADAA! - reclamo la chica pelirroja

- tienes que aumentar tu resistencia al frio, cuando entrabamos afuera aunque fisicamente no lo demostrabas pude notar que tu voz temblaba - decia el padre de Ranma

- Bueno el no llevaba ropa apropiada para el clima - decia la menor de las Tendo - y debido a las fechas la temperatura ya ha empezado a bajar, y el nisiquiera lleva mangas, ¿no es verdad Ranma? - La chica pelirroja se encontraba temblando y cruzada de brazos intentando entrar en calor, el agua que le habian arrojado le habia provocado aun mas frio del que ya estaba logrando controlar -espero que no te resfries

- yo tambien lo espero - dijo ahora Genma - no te puedes permitirte eso en medio de un entrenamiento importante, de hecho seria conveniente que entrenes de forma especial para mejorar tu resistencia al frio, no esta bien que te ponga debil

- ¡El frio no me pone debil! sigaaamos el entrenamiento ahoraaa - dijo disimulando el frio

- vengan a cenaaar - se escucho a lo lejos la voz de Kasumi

- seguiremos mañana, ahora debo comer algo - y su padre se fue del dojo para cenar

La cena transcurrio normal dentro de lo que cabe, ya todos vestian con al menos un sueter, excepto Ranma que se le podia ver que temblaba del frio,

- termine - dijo Akane, agradecio la cena y se dirijio a su habitacion, no sin antes darle a una mirada a su prometido _se puede resfriar_ pensó, y se dirijio a su habitacion para de nuevo tratar de concentrarse en su tarea, al no poder añadir algo bueno o que no sonara demasiado obvio prefirio dejarla y antes de dormir recordo el hermoso anillo que habia visto en los puestos que habian llegado a la ciudad, la señora que la atendio le habia dicho que tal vez alguien se lo regalara pero como eso parecia poco probable, decidio revisar su dinero, sonrio, tenia suficiente para comprarlo

Si alguien se lo regalara, al anillo cobraria un significado especial

eran las palabras de la señora, _Nadie lo hara _se repitio para si misma _aunque seria lindo si asi fuera_ penso sonriendo.

En el techo, aun sin sueter o algo que le cubra el frio, se encontraba Ranma, tratando de adaptarse al frio, el tambien recordo lo que la misma señora le habia contado cuando paso de nuevo por el puesto, le conto una especie de historia, esa clase de anillos se tornan con un brillo especial cuando se colocan en el indice de la persona aquien se le regala, por eso habia dicho que tienen un significado especial, y es por eso que el precio resultaba elevado.

Al siguiente dia, ambos se dirigian a la escuela, por esta vez no iban tan retrasados como otras veces, pero entonces Akane se detuvo de golpe, con un leve gesto de descontento y tal vez algo de tristesa, los puestos ya se habian ido, ya no podria comprar el anillo que tanto le habia fascinado, Ranma tambien se dio cuenta de esto, la chica no dijo nada, y ambos siguieron caminando a la escuela.

La maestra les recordo lo del proyecto, tenian que entregarlo antes de navidad, lo cual ya era pronto, pues luego saldrian de vacaciones, ya eran contados los dias que tendrian de clases, por lo pronto ya era fin de semana.

Las clases terminaron, y los dos chicos regresaron a casa, cuando llegaron los dos se dirjieron al dojo, donde el padre de Ranma lo esperaba para decirle algo

- Hoy puedes entrenar, pero seria conveniente que fueras a entrenar a otro lugar,

- ¿como cual? - le respondio Ranma

- recuerdo haber oido sobre este lugar, se llama.. se llama..

- quiere decir.. ¡que tu no sabes donde es!

- bueno de hecho, no recuerdo bien el nombre se llama Shiii..ii..shiniiii..

- Shiranesan - dijo ahora el maestro Happosai que acababa de entrar al dojo- y tu padre tiene razon Ranma, es el lugar perfecto para esa clase de entrenamiento, su solo nombre lo dice

-¿ y donde esta? - pregunto Ranma

- no lo recuerdo bien - dijo el maestro Happosai mientras fumaba su pipa, y el chico caia al estilo anime

- Shiranesan.. yo se donde esta - dijo Akane

- ¿tuuu? - dijeron todos al unisono

- si, en una excursion de la escuela pasamos cerca de hay, no nos acercamos, pero se donde es, queda bastante cerca,

- muy bien, tu puedes llevar a Ranma para que entrene - dijo Genma - mañana podria ser, no tienen clases

- y mañana mismo estarian de regreso - acompleto el maestro Happosai - ¿tu que dices Ranma? ¿Podras con el entrenamiento?

- por supuesto que podre

- Muy bien entonces salen mañana temprano, por ahora puedes seguir entrenando aqui mismo - dijo el padre de Ranma

El y el maestro salieron del dojo, y antes de hacer lo mismo Akane le dijo

- Solo dejame decirte Ranma.. el solo hecho de estar cerca de ese lugar ya provocaba frio, y eso que no fuimos en invierno

Con una media sonrisa algo arrogante contesto - No te preocupes


	4. Como resistir el frio y no sentirlo

CAPITULO 4

- Si en medio de una pelea, te lesionaras por no poder resisitir el frio, ¿ya sabes lo que pasa cierto? Tu pier..

- ¡No pasara! continua - le dijo a su padre

- Hay al menos 2 formas en que puedes aprender a resisitirlo, mientras te mantengas en movimiento no lo sentiras pero eso no es suficiente, esto es algo dificil de lograr sobre todo sobre todo por aquello de llegar a perder el control

- explicate bien, hablaste de dos formas.. y la segunda?

- si llegaras a acostrumbrarte a las bajas temperaturas de tal manera que no te afecten.. bueno, eso es mas dificil aun - le decia Genma a su hijo, pero fue interrumpido

- Genma ¡Yo voy a mostrarle! Ranma, atacame como quieras - le dijo el maestro Happosai. Genma que tenia idea de lo que le iba a mostrar le dijo a su hijo en voz baja que hiciera algo que enfadara al maestro, acto seguido Ranma le ataco, despues de un buen rato que ambos llevaban peleando, ambos sintieron algo de calor apesar del frio,despues paresiera que de modo intensional Ranma tiró al agua helada del estanque las prendas que acababa de conseguir el maestro, esto hizo que el maestro se enojara tanto que..

- Ahora veras Ranma! Happo-dai-karin - la bomba exploto pero con el impacto de la misma el maestro cayo al agua, para despues hacer que Ranma cayera tambien, cuando salio del agua..

- Ranmaa! No te has vuelto chica - dijo sorprendida Akane - ¿como si el agua.. - entonces sumergio su mano en el agua del estanque, - el agua esta caliente

- Ahora lo vez Ranma,- le decia su padre - el maestro perdio el control a tal grado cuando arrojaste al agua sus prendas, el enojo sumado al ejercicio fisico que ya tenia, su temperatura era tal que el agua fria..

- se calento - dijo el maestro mientras salia del estanque - ya sabes que ademas eso en cierta forma aumentaria la fuerza del ataque que utilices, se cual sea pero - decia mientras se sentaba y fumaba su pipa - no es algo que puedas utilizar siempre,

_Eso es verdad _pensaba Akane _Es muy raro ver que Ranma pierda el control_

- ¡ESTA HELADA! - grito la chica pelirroja cuando le arrojaron agua - ¿Yyyy aaahooraaa poorquee lo hi hiciissteee? - dijo temblando visiblemente

- Aun no estas listo, definitivamente es necesario que entrenes en Shiranesan, si entrenas lo suficiente bastara con que estes un dia por haya- dijo Genma

- TODOS A CENAR - los llamo Kasumi, entonces el padre de Ranma y el maestro corrieron adentro de la casa, Ranma-chica se habia quedado de pie, tratando de ya no temblar, pensando, como concentrado en algo, Akane tambien empezo a caminar hacia la casa, -AKANE

- si Ranma? - dijo volteando a donde el estaba

- mañana temprano salimos a Shiranesan - dijo con mucha, mucha seguridad.

Todos se encontraban cenando, con una extraña y aparente calma, un silencio que Nabiki se ocupo de romper

- Escuche que te llamaron la atencion

- ¿Es cierto eso Akane? - dijo Kasumi con su acostumbrada paciencia

- Pues si pero..

- No me lo creia, ¿tambien es verdad que fue por estarte distrayendo viendo a mi cuñado? - Acto seguido Akane empieza a ahogarse con el agua que estaba tomando,

- ¡Nabiki! - reclama Akane

- Tendo parece que ya sera tiempo de planear la boda - dijo el padre de Ranma

- tiene razon - respondio Soun - ¿que tal un traje oriental?

-¿cual boda? yo no lo estaba mirando, con permiso - y se retiro finalmente a su habitacion, y comenzo a preparar la ropa que llevaria al otro dia, tendria que ser ropa abrigadora, era mucho el frio que habia en aquel lugar. Una vez que termino de alistar su ropa, se dio cuenta de que aun no habia terminado el proyecto y ya solo 2 quedaban dias, esa tarea que se habia vuelto una pesadilla, eso sin contar con que probablemente su prometido le pida ayuda a ultima hora, y tomando en cuenta la salida del dia siguiente era ya bastante limitado su tiempo. Entonces escucho que tocaban en su ventana

- Akane, salimos a la 5:30 de la mañana

- ¿¡A LAS 5:30!? Pero.. - cuando movio fue a la ventana, su prometido ya no estaba afuera, _¿se va levantar a esas horas?_ _.. sera mejor que me duerma ya. _

A las 5 de la mañana se estaba levantando la menor de las 3 hermanas, aun con sueño comenzo a vestirse. Se puso medias gruesas abajo de los pantalones, botas, blusa con manga larga, sueter, una chaqueta, unos guantes y salio 15 minutos antes de la hora acordada, se dirijio a la cocina para tomar algo de desayunar, aun no habia nadie mas levantado, o eso creia ella, cuando llego abajo se sorprendio mucho se ver que su prometido ya se habia levantado,

- ¿piensas irte vestido asi? - le pregunto, el muchacho vestia casi como de costumbre, una camisa celeste con mangas y (como la que lleva en la ova 2) pantalones negros, solo que esta vez llevaba botas de combate y una chamarra azul que aun no traia puesta,

- si ¿porque?

- te dije que haya hace bastante frio

- si, por eso vamos para haya

- sabes que puedes enfermarte

- pero no me voy a enfermar - entonces se levanto y se puso la chaqueta - vamonos ya

Ambos salieron y comenzaron a caminar, el chico chasqueo los dedos tres veces y Onigiri empezo a seguirle

- ¿vas a llevar a Onigiri?

- si, ¿por que no? - y siguieron caminando, para despues empezar a correr, y fue por eso que llegaron en al menos 30 minutos, algo que a los demas les tomaria al menos 1 hora, entonces al detenerse empezaron a sentir como el viento se volvia mas frio,

- Aqui es Ranma


	5. Montaña cubierta en nieve

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

CAPITULO 5

Montaña cubierta de nieve

El viento se volvia mas fuerte y mas frio conforme se acercaban

- Aqui es Ranma - dijo señalando las imponentes montañas, - la otra vez que vine no entre, sabes antes se creia que aqui habia joyas.. - ambos se miraron,

- ES IMPOSIBLE - dijeron al unisono y se dispusieron a entrar, se trataba de una seria de montañas que formaban un circulo, al pasar una especie de entrada, se encontraba todo rodeado de nieve, con un lago congelado en el centro, varios arboles tambien cubiertos de nieve, a la vista era un lugar muy hermoso, - no tenia idea de esto.. ¿Ranma que haces? - el chico se habia desabrochado la chaqueta - hace mucho frio

- yaaa loooo noteee - decia tratando de dejar de temblar. Cuando logro controlarlo solo un poco comenzó realizando una kata sencilla como calentamiento, le tomo solo un par de minutos

- Anda atacame ahoraa - le dijo a su acompañante con un muy leve temblor en la voz y subiendo la guardia

- ¿yo?

- claroo, vees a a alguien maaaas

- pero tu siempre has dicho que yo no..

- lo see, pero yo no voy a atacarte a ti, anda comienza ya -

La chica comenzó a atacarlo, el solo se limitaba a esquivar, cada vez aumentaban mas la velocidad y se alborotaba muchisima nieve que sumada al viento helado, el clima se volvia mas frio. Cuando tuvo oportunidad Akane se cubrio mas con la chaqueta que llevaba y se sorprendio al ver a su prometido hacer exactamente lo contrario, Ranma se quito por completo la chamarra y la arrojo a la nieve, ya no temblaba como hasta hace unos momentos y con una seña le dijo a Akane que continuara atacandolo, ella un poco confundida continuo,

_Tal vez si.. _pensaba el muchacho mirando el lago congelado, entonces comenzó a acercarse a el mientras su prometida seguia atacandolo. Llegaron a una parte que estaba elevada sobre el lago, entonces al esquivar una patada que Akane le lanzó se dejo caer a proposito a la parte que parecia mas fragil, rompiendo asi el hielo de un golpe y cayendo al agua fria.

_Usar agua fria ayuda a acambiar la forma en que reaccionas al frio, _esas fueron las palabras de su padre, el artista marcial las recordo mientras caia al agua

- ¿Ranma estas bien? - preguntaba Akane, entonces la chica pelirroja salio del agua, como si nada, como si al agua casi congelada no le hubiera afectado, Akane se le acerco, y noto que se sentia frio al estar cerca de el, eso le parecio extraño y extendio la mano para tocarle la cara, y la retiro enseguida, - ¿encerio estas bien? estas helado

- Definitivamente estoy bien - y se notaba que era verdad, ya no temblaba, el chico estaba orgulloso de lo que habia logrado

_de verdad que es muy bueno, por un momento crei que intentaria lo que le enseño el maestro Happosai _pensaba la chica mientras miraba la parte del hielo que su prometido habia roto

- eso funciona solo si te enojas ¿recuerdas? - le dijo la chica pelirroja adivinando sus pensamientos,

- entonces ¿por que te arrojaste al agua?

- usar agua fria ayuda a resistir mas el frio,

- pero.. esta agua no esta fria . dijo Akane metiendo una mano y sacandola al momento - ¿como la resististe? ¡esta agua esta casi congelada!, eso quiere decir que esta temperatura ya no te afectara tanto, ¿como lo lograste tan rapido?

- ya tengo cierta practica con el frio - dijo con una pose arrogante

- seria muy fuerte si lo usaras en estas cirncunstancias cierto? - la chica no obtuvo una respuesta por que entonces empezaron a oirse pasos - ¿alguien mas estara aqui?

- pero quien podria.. ¿ese no es..? - Ranma se quedo señalando a alguien que caminaba un tanto desorientado acompañado por su mascota

- ¿Ranma? ¿Akane? ¿ustedes que estan haciendo en Mitaka?

- sigues en Tokio, bueno mas exactamente estamos en Shirenasan - le respondio a Ryoga que miro a su alrededor,

-¿y que estan haciendo aqui? con este frio

- Ranma vino a entrenar - le dijo Akane, entonces Ryoga lo evaluo con la mirada

- ¿Que haces como chica? y tan.. mojado, quiero decir.. el viento es congelante

- el no siente este frio Ryoga, por eso estamos aqui,

- ¿estas entrenando para..? - entonces parecio que recordo algo, algo importante, y se apresuro a decir - Olvide decirles algo esta ultima vez que estuve en el dojo, antes de llegar me reto alguien llamado..

- Pero que tenemos aqui,- dijo un chico que se acercaba a ellos, mas o menos de su misma edad, y de la misma estatura que Ryoga, vestia con ropa de invierno pero no demasiada gruesa para el clima de hay - Me parece que tenemos algo pendiente.. Ryoga

- ¿los conoces Ryoga? - le pregunto Ranma-chica

- ¿En que pierdes ahora el tiempo Hotaru? - se unio a escena otro chico, fisicamente de la edad del primero - Ya veo en que - dijo viendo de arriba a abajo a Akane y a la chica pelirroja - sabes que eres muy linda - dijo acercandose a Ranma, quien le dio una fria mirada, tan fria como el mismo en ese momento, parecio que eso y el frio que se sentia al estar cerca de el hizo que se detuviera - Esta chica es mas fria que la Antartida, pero tu no ¿cierto? - dijo ahora acercandose a Akane, pero se detuvo y se volvio al que respondia al nombre de Hotaru - Debemos volver ya - entonces el viento sopló mucho mas fuerte que antes, alborotando la nieve al grado que numblaba la vista, aprovechando esto los dos chicos se fueron - Pero tu.. te vienes conmigo

Cuando el viento se calmo los dos chicos habian desaparecido, Ryoga intentaba cubrirse del viento frio, pero Ranma apenas si se habia movido, y de pronto al ver a su alrededor - Ryoga.. ¿Donde esta Akane?


	6. Unos cuantos duelos

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

CAPITULO 6

Unos cuantos duelos

- QUIERES DECIRME QUIENES SON ESOS TIPOS

- Yo solo conozco a uno, al que le dijeron Hotaru, de eso te queria hablar, el me reto poco antes de la ultima vez que fui al dojo, es muy bueno, pero la pelea se detuvo sin que alguno de los dos ganara, parecia tener prisa por llegar a..

- El punto es - le interrumpio - que ahora tienen a Akane, debemos ir por ella

- Es probable que no la entreguen sin una lucha, ya lo sabes

- lo mismo de siempre, ¿desde cuando a sido problema?

- Ranma! a Hotaru me lo dejas a mi,

- Estoy de acuerdo!, - le respondio a Ryoga que comenzaba a avanzar - a donde vas!

- casi aseguro que se fueron por aqui - le respondio Ryoga

- NO, no me voy a arriegar a perderme junto contigo, con lo bien orientado que eres

- ¿y como vamos a saber a donde se la llevaron?

- Eso es facil - dio una palmada y - Onigiri! - al momento el se acerco a ellos, - vamos a buscar a Akane - Onigiri olfateo y como si le hiciera señas a su dueño señalando la direccion comenzo a avanzar - vamos!

- espera! ¿vamos a seguir ciegamente a tu perro?

- claro, en esto es mas confiable que tu - y asi los 3, tambien Blanquinegra que habia llegado junto con Ryoga, siguieron a Onigiri.

En el interior de una cueva que estaba en una de las montañas de Shiranesan, se encontraba Akane, la tenian atada con las manos hacia arriba, hay el responsable de su secuestro discutia con el que respondia al nombre de Hotaru

- ¿Por que la trajiste Kenji? esto va a interferir en nuestros planes, se dara cuenta de lo que buscamos

- Bien sabes por que la traje conmigo, tambien sabes como trato a las chicas cuando se ponen dificiles - dijo esto ultimo en un tono mas alto seguro para que Akane lo escuchara, mientras ella estaba intentando safarse - y dime ¿ya has encontrado algo?

De vuelta con Ranma y Ryoga..

- Ranma, creo que seria conveniente que te transformaras - le dijo Ryoga extendiendole una cantimplora - creo que aun esta caliente

- ah, grasias Ryoga - dijo un tanto extrañado por la amabilidad de su amigo. La chica pelirroja se arrojo el agua encima recuperando su cuerpo real, entonces Onigiri se detuvo a la entrada de una cueva, - ¿es por aqui?, - Onigiri siguio caminando mas despasio, y con uno de sus pasos algo sucedio.

De vuelta a la cueva..

- No, aun no hemos encontrado nada, ya te detuviste a pensar que pueden venir a buscarla, recuerda que estaba acompañada de este.. Ryoga y tambien de la chica pelirroja

- Sii claroo - dijo Kenji sin darle mucha importancia - tu anterior oponente al que no acabaste de golpear y una chica que parecia de hielo, no creo que nos den demasiado trabajo

-y no has pensado en que su familia tambien la buscara, ademas, ya sabes que es atractiva tal ves tenga novio, si conocen al tal Ryoga es posible que el tambien practique.. - no pudo terminar la frase al ser interrumpido por Kenji

- Aunque asi fuera no nos durarian mucho,

De vuelta con los chicos

Un chorro de agua fria salio del suelo disparado hacia arriba durante unos segundos cuando Onigiri piso para despues detenerse

- Parece que este lugar esta lleno de trampas, un paso en falso y te convertiras - decia Ranma, con un modo muy cuidadoso siguieron los dos chicos caminando por ese lugar, Blanquinegra y Onigiri caminaban frente a sus respectivos dueños asegurandose de las partes en las que era seguro pisar, y una vez que pasaron por toda esa parte, escucharon algo que finalmente le dijo donde tenian a Akane

- ¡CONQUE INTENTANDO ESCAPAR!- grito Kenji al ver que Akane habia logrado desatarse, rapidamente la tomo por los hombros con mucha fuerza, ella intentaba soltarse pero era inutil

- Kenji Sueltala, sabes que es una chica - intentaba calmarlo Hotaru

cerca de ese lugar se encontraban los dos chicos, acercandose sin hacer ruido para no ser detectados

- Y tu sabes que no me importa que sea una chica, ¡DE MI NO TE BURLAS! - grito y finalmente lanzando a Akane con tanta fuerza que se hubiera hecho daño al caer de no ser por el rapido agarre de su prometido, grasias a su velocidad la chica cayo en sus brazos sin hacerse daño

- Akane ¿estas bien? - le pregunto Ryoga

- Sii peroo.. ¿Ranma? - dijo ella nerviosamente al ver la mirada de su prometido, se centraban en el tal Kenji, sus ojos azules parecia que se habian ensendido, y ahora tenian la fuerza de un embrabecido mar, dejo a su prometida en el suelo, y con muchisima seguridad y esa amenazante mirada camino hacia al responsable de aquello, quien al verlo recordo sin querer a aquella chica pelirroja, estar cerca era como sentir el peligro y el frio en el aire

- NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER! - y finalmente se lanzo sobre el, aplicandole diferente tipo de golpes,

- RANMA CUIDADO HAY UNA TRAMPA! - grito Ryoga, aunque Ranma lo escucho no se detuvo, usando el truco de las castañas que esta vez aplico con mucha mas fuerza y a mayor velocidad de la habitual, ambos golpearon el suelo -que estaba cubierto de nieve- y este reacciono con varios chorros de agua que mojaron a ambos, Kenji cayo mas haya de donde habia lanzado a Akane, pero..

_Lo logro, _

penso Akane mirando con orgullo a su prometido

- Ranma.. - decia Ryoga con gran asombro - No te has vuelto chica - el propio Ranma no lo habia notado, y se miro a si mismo con asombro y mucho orgullo, entonces miro al suelo, en el agujero que habia dejado la pelea habia algo que llamo su atencion, algo que brillaba, entonces se arrodillo para recogerlo si que nadie mas lo notara y lo guardo

- Esa agua.. - decia del otro lado Kenji que intentaba levantarse, se agarraba el estomago con un brazo y tenia un claro gesto de dolor en el rostro, - No entiendo como.. juro que estaba hirviendo _y la nieve se derritio _dijo en su mente

- Por eso no te transformaste - le dijo Ryoga acercandose a el - era agua caliente

- Eso es imposible, el agua de este lugar si no esta congelada, minimo esta sumamente fria - dijo Hotaru que se acercaba a ellos

- Esa furia hubiera derretido un glaciar - le dijo Akane a su prometido, mirandolo de una forma un tanto.. especial - Grasias Ranma

- Aun no le des las grasias, esto aun no se termina - dijo Kenji aun agarrandose el estomago del dolor

- Entonces quieres mas! - dijo Ranma volviendo a tomar posicion, el no tenia ni el mas minimo rasguño, ni siquiera habia podido tocarlo, estaba como si nada. Akane por su parte recordo lo que Kenji habia dicho hace unos instantes, que un duelo contra Ranma no duraria demasiado, y definitivamente no duro demasiado

- Yaaa nnnoo resisto este frio podriamos..- dijo una chica, que habia aparecido de algun lugar, estaba encogida, definitivamente temblaba de frio, pero no fue por eso por lo que se detuvo, al entrar, vio a todos los hay presentes, los dos chicos con los que seguramente habia ido, y a los 3 que no conocia, despues de reconocer a Ryoga, centro su mirada en Ranma, el era el unico que no vestia ropa de invierno con excepcion de las botas de combate, ademas de que su ropa esta completamente mojada, por lo que se resaltaba su envidiable fisico, la chica se impresiono, el no demostraba frio en lo mas minimo - ..irnos.. ya.. - acabo de decir SIN dejar de verlo - yyy ¿quienes son ellos? - dijo con un tono de coquetaria. Akane se dio cuenta de todo.

- Haruhi - le dijo Kenji - deja de interrumpir, estamos en medio de una pelea, - dijo AUN con un notable dolor

- Estaa bien, solo dime quien es el de las ropas chinas - dijo mirando al mismo de una forma muy coqueta

- El vino por su novia, Kenji la secuestro - dijo Hotaru, que parecia molesto con la situacion

- ¿No me digas que TU eres novia de el? - le dijo a Akane con incredulidad en su voz, mirandola de arriba a abajo, definitivamente Akane se estaba molestando pero no le dio tiempo de responderle

- ¡Ya deja de interrumpir! - dijo Kenji desesperandose

- Tu hermano tiene razon Haruhi, ahora te fijas en el, y antes en el otro tarado que los acompaña - eso sonaba como si Hotaru le reclamara, pero ademas de Akane ninguno de los dos chicos se dio cuenta de eso,

- ¡A QUIEN LLAMASTE TARADO! - grito Ryoga ahora molesto

- VES A ALGUN OTRO POR AQUII! - respondio Hotaru igual en un grito - AHORA QUE RECUERDO NO TERMINE CONTIGO LA ULTIMA VEZ

- ¡PUES TERMINEMOS AHORA! - concluyo Ryoga y se desato una lucha entre ambos, iban bastante parejos, por un momento los otros 4 chicos observaron pero Kenji queria continuar su propia pelea contra Ranma,

- ¡Nosotros tambien sigamos con..

- ¿Entonces como me dijiste que te llamabas? - le interrumpio de nuevo Haruhi, el aura de Akane se estaba incrementado indudablemente, ahora que la molesta chica se encontraba bastante cerca de su prometido

- ¡YA NO TE METAS! - estayo Kenji contra Haruhi - No entiendo como su supuesta novia sigue como si nada - dijo esto en un tono mas bajo, como pensandolo en voz alta

- Igual y no tendria oportunidad conmigo - dijo Haruhi con aire de superioridad, y ahora dirigiendose a Ranma dijo - Lo unico bueno que tiene es a su novio - dijo empezando a recostarse en el hombro de Ranma,

- YA BASTAAAAAAAA! - grito Akane dandole una patada a la molesta chica que la mando lejos de su prometido, pronto se levanto de nuevo y ambas empezaron a pelear, al igual que la pelea de Ryoga y Hotaru, iban muy parejas, hasta que Haruhi logro darle un golpe a Akane que hizo que cayera de rodillas - Como dije no tienes oportunidad - y en un tono mas bajo añadio - pero tal vez yo si tenga una con tu novio, me pregunto ¿que sera lo mas atractivo en el? - le dijo al oido, para luego acercarse de nuevo a Ranma, no logro hacerlo pues Akane la sostuvo de una pierna y la hizo caer - YA ALEJATE DE EL - y la arrojo con tanta fuerza que se hubiera golpeado contra una pared de no ser por que en ese lugar estaba Kenji, y al golpearlo cayó sobre el

- Grasias Kenji

-Ya quitate de encima - respondio Kenji muy molesto

Acercandose a donde estaba su prometida, Ranma encontraba muy divertida la escena

- Ya me habia cansado - le dijo Akane refiriendose a lo molesta que la chica la habia puesto, pero no pudo evitar sonreir al ver que su prometido tambien lo hacia, y recordo las palabras que hace un momento le habia dicho Haruhi _Me pregunto ¿que resulta mas atractivo en el?_

- Te diviertes mucho! - le dijo Kenji a Ranma, ahora caminaba hacia el visiblemente muy molesto, pero Ranma se seguia manteniendo muy tranquilo, cuando estubo bastante cerca de el intento lanzarle un golpe, pero en lugar de eso, fue el quien recibio uno por parte de Ryoga que seguia peleando con Hotaru, quien esquivo el golpe agachandose y lo recibio Kenji que cayó al suelo, la pelea entre ellos se mantenia pareja hasta que Ryoga tomo ventaja y Hotaru cayó al suelo, Ryoga la dio por terminada. Kenji se levanto, iba a decir algo pero de pronto el suelo comenzo a temblar, el y Hotaru se miraron, este ultimo jaló de una mano a Haruhi y salieron corriendo, al casi llegar a la salida Hotaru se detuvo y dijo

- ¡Este lugar esta por derrumbarse, yo en su lugar salia de aqui! - y luego desaparecieron, los tres chicos junto a las dos mascotas tambien corrieron a la salida, lograron salir de la cueva, pero seguian arriba de esa montaña, desde abajo Hotaru les dijo

- ¡Si dan un solo paso ese lugar en donde estan parados tambien se desplomara! ¡es cuestion de unos minutos! - y se alejo del lugar.


	7. Tigre Leony el proyecto

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

CAPITULO 7

TIGRE LEON.. y al fin el ansiado proyecto

Arriba, los tres chicos se miraron entre si, Ranma le ordeno a Onigiri mediante una seña que bajara y lo esperara abajo, este obedecio, Ryoga hizo lo mismo con Blanquinegra que siguio a Onigiri, despues los dos chicos se miraron, ambos asintieron, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en algo y ahora lo llevaran acabo, finalmente Ranma rompio el silencio

- Akane quiero que en el momento justo te agarres de cualquiera de los dos, ¿entendiste?

-¿momento justo? - dijo confundida, pero no obtuvo una respuesta concreta

- ¿ENTENDISTE? - volvio a preguntarle

- Si

- Entonces ahora trata de colaborar

¿colaborar?

pensaba la menor de las Tendo, ahora mas confundida sobre todo cuando vio que los dos chicos comezaron a tomar posicion, Ryoga coloco sus juntas sus dos manos frente a el, pero hacia abajo, Ranma por su parte coloco sus manos una a cada lado suyo con las palmas de las manos hacia abajo, ambos estaban muy concentrados y Ranma comenzo a decir algo que aparentemente no tenia nada que ver con la situacion,

- Sabes Ryoga.. Akane ha estado espiandome en clase de deportes

-¡¿QUEEE?! - grito Akane, pero al ver el efecto que tubo en Ryoga imagino lo que se proponian hacer

- Anda Akane aceptalo, es verdad ¿no es cierto?

- Sii - acepto empezando a sonrojarse, entonces el suelo comenzo a temblar nuevamente, el lugar ya se iba a derrumbar

- Tambien me has espiado mientras entreno ¿eh?

- si es cierto - decia la chica sonrojada

- incluso te llamaron la atencion en clases por eso ¿no es verdad?

- Si - respondia la chica

- Y hace unos momentos te dieron celos ¿o no Akane?

- Sii - la chica seguia sonrojandose mas, pero el temblor era mas fuerte, solo quedaban unos segundos, y Ranma finalmente añadio

- AHORA! - y al mismo tiempo:

- SHISHI HOKODAN!

- ¡MOKO TAKABISHA!

Ambas tecnicas conincidieron con el momento del derrumbe, y aunque Ryoga estaba un poco mas cerca de Akane, esta se abrazo de su prometido, el uso de los dos ataques impediria que la caida fuera tan fuerte, y evitaria que cayeran al lago congelado, sobre todo por que ambas tecnicas fueron muy fuertes gracias a la intervencion de Akane.

Akane y Ranma cayeron sobre la nieve, la chica no se dio cuenta que seguia abrazada a su prometido, se giro y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de el y volvio a recordar _¿que sera lo mas atractivo que tiene? _entonces sin pensarlo le dijo

- Son tus ojos

- ¿que? - el comentario de la chica lo desconcerto

- ¡Akane! ¡Ranma! - Ryoga se acercaba a ellos, por lo que se soltaron de golpe - Crei que me habia vuelto a perder

- Asi que estan vivos - dijo Kenji, a unos metros de ellos estaban el, Hotaru y Haruhi que se encontraba encogida en la nieve tratando de encender con dificultad una muy pequeña fogata

- Kenji vamonos de aqui ahora, pronto se pondra mas frio - le dijo Hotaru, y finalmente los 3 desaparecieron.

- Nosotros tambien deveriamos irnos, - dijo Akane - Ryoga ¿vendras al dojo cierto?

- eh claro

Al principio los tres acompañados por las 2 mascotas caminaron, pero antes de salir por completo del lugar, Ranma se detuvo, empezo a buscar y se dio cuenta que no llevaba consigo algo importante _Debio caerse cuando salimos de la cueva _penso mirando hacia la misma, en ese momento Onigiri se paro sobre el en dos patas, llevaba algo en su hocico y se lo entrego a su dueño quien sonrio

- Gracias amigo, de veras eres increible.. No por nada eres mio!

- ¡Ranma vamos! - lo llamo Akane, el y Onigiri los alcanzaron.

Ya cerca del dojo, no se dieron cuenta en que momento Ryoga y Blanquinegra dejaron de seguirlos,

- Pero el dijo que se quedaria hoy en el dojo

- Tranquila, estara hay para navidad - respondio el artista marcial a su prometida

- Ranma, sabes que mañana tenemos que entregar el proyecto de literatura

- Sii, no hay problema.. ya lo termine

-¡¿Ehhhhhhhh?! - _¿como es posible..? YO AUN NO HE TERMINADO tendre que ocuparme de eso en cuanto llegue._

Y tal como lo dijo, en cuanto llegaron al dojo, la chica subio a su habitacion y se propuso no salir hasta terminarlo, usaria la idea que tenia en mente despues de todo ¿cuantas personas podrian saber lo que ella escribiria?

Al dia siguiente ambos chicos salieron para la escuela corriendo pues iban retrasados

- Tu tienes la culpa ¡Deviste levantarme mas temprano!

- Y yo por que tengo que levantarte - respondio Akane a su prometido

- Asi te portas despues de que ayer te fui a rescatar

- No te pedi que fueras por mi

- Puess.. - el muchacho bajo de la cerca y cayo a un lado de su prometida - entonces.. ¿te gustaba ese chico? - Ahora ya estaban mas cerca la escuela.

- Claro que no, yoo.. no quise decir eso quiero decir.. para nada es mi tipo

- yyy.. ¿cuales son los de tu tipo? - dijo el artista marcial tratando de no mostrar demasiado interes

-¡Akane mi amor! - interrumpio Kuno, que en cuestion de segundos habia salido volando por una patada por darte de los dos chicos, y justo hay sono la campana que anunciaba el inicio de clases

- ¡Corre o no nos dejaran entrar! - le dijo Akane a su prometido.

De nuevo no respondio mi pregunta, no creo tener oportunidad de nuevo de preguntarle sobre eso, o sobre lo que escribio en su proyecto, ¿tendre que quedarme con ambas dudas!

Las clases siguieron normales, hasta la que iba antes del descanso, era la de literatura, ese dia tendrian dos horas de esa materia, la siguiente era despues del almuerzo, poco antes de que sonora el timbre para el descanso la mestra pidio que todos entregaran el proyecto para poder ir revisandolos, sorprendentemente todos lo entregaron, sonó la campana y todos salieron.

Las amigas de Akane comentaban lo facil que habia resultado esa tarea

- casi todos pediamos lo mismo

- si todos pediamos juguetes o cosas asi

_¿Que soy la unica a la que le resulto dificil? _

los pensamientos de la menor de las Tendo fueron interrumpidos por Yuka, una de sus amigas

- y ¿tu sobre que lo escribiste Akane?

La chica agradecio que en ese momento sonara el timbre para volver a la clase, y asi no tener que hablar de lo que habia escrito, mientras menos personas lo supieran seria mejor, pero habia algo con lo que no contaba, al volver a clase la maestra dijo que ya habia revisado algunos de los proyectos, y que uno en especial habia llamado su atencion, de hecho estaban entre los mejores que le habian entregado, tal era el caso que dijo que lo leeria a la clase, pero que no revelaria el nombre de quien lo escribio

todos esperaron a que comenzara, ella tomo una carpeta y empezo su lectura:

**Debes ser perfecto para mi..**

¡No puede ser!

Pensó en sus adentros Akane


	8. Debe ser perfecto para mi

LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI (En este capitulo: lo que aparece

**en ****_cursivas y negritas son pensamientos de Ranma)_**

CAPITULO 8

Debes ser perfecto para mi

_Se que cuando eramos niños, todos alguna vez pedimos juguetes o tal vez viajar a algun lugar, sin embargo cuando era niña, una vez yo pense en algo diferente, nunca nadie se entero, de hecho fue mucha la coicidencia que lo recordara justo para esta tarea, pues habia escrito algo que queria en aquel entonces_

**El artista marcial, recordando que habia visto a su prometida leyendo algo asi justo el dia que les encargaron el proyecto, sin embargo no habia nada seguro, volteo a ver a su prometida, se encontraba ligeramente sonrojada y mantenia clavada la vista en un libro - ****_¿sera..? _****- mientras tanto la lectura seguia**

_En una ocasion viendo algo de television con mis hermanas, en una pelicula hablaron sobre un heroe_

-**_ ¿hermanas? _**

_Una de ellas, sugirio la idea de alguna vez ser salvada por alguien, y me pregunto si a mi eso no me gustaria, yo no le respondi, pero un rato despues, considere esa idea, un heroe pero un heroe personal que solo me salvara a mi, y ¿como lo imaginaba? recuerdo haber sido bastante especifica y podria decir que exigente en eso, despues de todo si iba a ser mi heroe personal debia ser perfecto para mi_

_y queria a alguien que fuera exactamente asi: Muy valiente, pues se requiere valor para rescatar a alguien sin que importe quien sea el enemigo, y es como yo esperaba que fuera, si alguna vez alguien me secuestrara._

_Que fisicamente sea muy, muy atractivo, veloz, que ganara siempre en cada batalla y demostrara seguridad, ademas de muy, muy fuerte, y sobre todo por que me han dicho que sera dificil que encuentre a alguien mas fuerte que yo,_

**- ****_¿mas fuerte que..?_**

_por lo tanto tambien debe ser bueno en las artes marciales_

**- ¿artes marciales?**

_Pero sobre todo, fui muy especifica con algo en particular, debia tener unos muy expresivos y muy hermosos ojos azules, azules como no como el cielo, si no como el mar, y exactamente que tengan la fuerza de un mar embravesido_

_Se que al final muchos no recibieron el regalo que pidieron, o al menos no tal como lo habian imaginado. No me queda mas que añadir que aunque me costo aceptar darme cuenta,despues de todo yo recibi algo perfecto, bueno perfecto para mi, perfecta y exactamente lo que yo siempre soñe._

Entonces sonó la campana, que anunciaba no solo el final de las clases, tambien el inicio de las vacaciones, la maestra concluyo la lectura y dijo que era una lastima no haber podido leer otro proyecto que tambien era muy bueno, fue entregando su carpeta a cada uno, y cuando llego con Ranma le dijo:

- Nunca pense que pudieras obtener esta calificacion,

¿ Ranma escribio uno de los 2 mejores proyectos?

Pensaba Akane, mientras guardaba sus cosas, entonces 2 de sus amigas se le acercaron

- Oye Akane ¿no estas molesta? - le pregunto Yuka

- molesta ¿por que?

- por lo que leyo la profesora, ¿no te diste cuenta?

- ¿Dee queee? - dijo Akane ahora un poco nerviosa

- de que casi describieron a Ranma ¿enserio no lo notaste?

-mm nnoo, yo yo no creo que hayan descrito a Ranma ehh nos vemos luego ¿esta bien? - tomo sus cosas y salio del salon de clases

- Yo creo que si se molesto - dijeron entre si sus amigas.

De regreso a casa los dos prometidos caminaban en silencio

¿Es posible que ese haya sido el proyecto de Akane?.. No lo creo si asi fuera jamas lo habria escrito para que lo leyeran en publico, y si se lo prregunto estoy seguro que lo va a negar

pensaba el artista marcial

Parese que nadie piensa que ese proyecto era el mio, ¿Ranma se daria cuenta? No quiero imaginar como se pondria si lo supiera

pensaba la chica

asi recorrieron todo el trayecto hasta el dojo en donde ya estaban empezando los preparativos para la fiesta del otro dia

- Ranma ¿podrias ir a conseguirnos mas esferas? - le pidio Kasumi

- claro - entonces salio y se dirigio al centro comercial

- Por favor no tardes muchooo.. Oh no, olvide encargarle mas globos Akane ¿puedes alcanzarlo y decirselo?

- si - contando con que era Kasumi quien le pedia el favor no pudo negarse y salio esperando que su prometido no estuviera muy lejos, pero tubo que caminar hasta el centro comercial y entrar al mismo para buscarlo, habia mucha gente lo cual dificultaba aun mas su tarea de encontrarlo, _Deben ser las compras de ultima hora.. ¡COMPRAS DE ULTIMA HORA! _la menor de las hermanas Tendo recordo que habia un regalo en especial que no habia comprado, se apresuro a recorrer las tiendas sin encontrar algo bueno en la mayoria, por ultimo miro una tienda deportiva, y entro casi segura de que no hayaria nada, pero afortunadamente para ella salio de hay con un paquete envuelto para regalo.

Y al no encontrar a su prometido en ningun lado desidio comprar ella misma el encargo de Kasumi, al salir del centro comercial entonces vio que su prometido que ya iba corriendo de regreso a casa,ella tuvo que correr tambien para alcanzarlo, como habia mucha gente en las calles el artista marcial empezo a saltar entre toda la gente para caer agilmente en la calle que ya estaba libre de personas

- Woow ¿como hiciste eso? - le preguntaron al muchacho dos niños que habian observado todo lo que este habia hecho y se veian muy asombrados

- Bueno yoo.. - al ver que su prometido iba seguro a empezar a alardear, cuando finalmente lo alcanzo lo tomo del brazo antes de que pudiera continuar hablando

- Ranma, Kasumi dijo que no nos tardaramos..- se detuvo al ver que los dos pequeños esperaban respuesta - niños.. mmm.. hagan ejercicio y coman muchas frutas y verduras.. ¡Vamonos Ranma! - cuando los dos se fueron los niños despues de pensarlo un momento uno de ellos dijo:

- Y yo que no le creia a mi mamá cuando me lo decia.

- Y tu que estabas haciendo hay?

-Kasumi olvido encargarte algo mas, como no te encontre fui a comprarlo yo misma, por cierto pense lo que dijiste esta mañana y olvide.. creo que olvide agradeserte lo del rescate

- amm, noo.. no fue nada

- aunque sabes que no entendi que estaban haciendo ellos hay

- ah pues Ryoga me dijo que la primera vez que peleo con Hotaru se detuvieron por que tenian prisa de llegar a ese lugar, y que lo habia retado sin razon aparente

- ¿que no es obvio? seguro esa molesta chica se intereso en Ryoga por eso Hotaru lo reto, el esta enamorado de ella

- ¿como sabes?

- solo ustedes no se darian cuenta, Hotaru se molesto tambien cuando esa chica se te quedo mirando a ti y..- al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se detuvo, el artista marcial se le quedo viendo fijamente

- y.. - le dijo para que continuara, pero al no obtener respuesta continuo -

¿que fue lo que te dijo cuando estaban peleando ustedes dos? - al

escucharlo la chica se sonrojo notablemente - por la forma en que reaccionaste parece que te molesto mucho

- ¿que tratas de decir?

- yo nada.. fuiste tu quien dijo ´´Alejate de el´´

- no pensaras que estaba..

- tu misma lo aceptaste

- lo dije.. por que sabia que usarias esa tecnica

- eso explica que aceptaras que te distraes en clase por estar mirandome

- exacto! lo dije por eso

- y tambien es por eso que dijiste algo sobre mis ojos

- asi es

- solo que eso lo dijiste despues que caimos de la montaña.. ¿a que te referias Akane?

- pues tu, esa chica dijo y entonces yo recorde y

-¿QUE?

- Kasumi dijo que nos dieramos prisa, - dijo la chica que al momento salio corriendo

- Esperaa


	9. La fiesta

LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

CAPITULO 9

LA FIESTA

_Espero que le gusten,_

despues de haber logrado escapar de la platica de su prometido, subio a su habitacion tan pronto llego a casa, estaba observando el regalo que habia conseguido en el centro comercial, esperaba haber elegido el regalo correcto, _ya se que no debi salir corriendo pero si se lo decia, estoy segura que el proximo Moko Takabisha sera mas fuerte que el ultimo, ademas de que molestaria con eso todo el proximo año, _entonces apagó la luz y se dispuso a dormir, al siguiente dia seguro habria mucho que hacer.

Al siguiente dia se levanto temprano, aun tenian cosas que hacer y seguramente los invitados llegarian temprano, como el año pasado. El dia estaba algo frio, aunque no demasiado, despues de vestirse bajo a la cocina a recibir instrucciones de Kasumi que le pidio que termine de adornar el dojo por la parte de afuera. Con una caja de adornos salio al jardin y hay encontro a su prometido y al padre del mismo, al parecer entrenando, el artista marcial no vestia ropa de invierno, llevaba ropa como la que acostumbra, claro que la camisa llevaba manga larga.

- Veamos cuanto mejoraste Ranma - le dijo su padre, la lucha que mantenian se volvio mas intensa, en un momento el tio Genma tomo una cubeta de agua fria que estaba cerca de ellos y se lo arrojo al chico

- ¿Por que me mojas? - dijo la chica pelirroja un tanto molesta, sin embargo su padre se sorprendio, las otras veces que le habia hecho lo mismo, el chico terminaba temblando de frio, esta vez no dio ninguna señal de que le haya afectado _tal vez no estaba tan fria, _pensaba mientras veia el agua del estanque, parece que se distrajo demasiado con eso pues la chica pelirroja de una patada lo arrojo al estanque, su padre al darse cuenta lo sostubo de modo que ambos cayeron al agua, que estaba bastante fria. La chica pelirroja salio de hay como si nada, ni siquiera tamblaba o algo parecido, a diferencia del panda que ahora salia del agua, este temblando demasiado, comprobando asi que el agua si estaba realmente fria, _Definitivamente el entrenamiento le sirvio, el es muy bueno_ penso mirando a su hijo

- ¿Que pasa viejo estaba muy fria? - ni siquiera su voz temblaba como en las otras ocaciones, el panda no respondio y corrio dentro de la casa. Akane lo veia todo desde donde estaba ya terminando de colocar los adornos _El agua fria ni siquiera parecio molestarle._

Acercandose la hora del evento, los invitados comenzaron a llegar,

- ¡Mi amada Akane Tendo acepta este regalo como simbolo de mi amor port.. - Kuno se presento con un gran ramo de rosas, y en medio de su presentacion Ranma que aun estaba transformado en chica le dio una patada de la cara

- ¡Cabellos de fuego! tambien estas aqui, pero no tienes que molestarte tambien traje uno para ti - entonces las dos chicas le dieron un golpe en la cara dejandolo noqueado

- Despertara cuando comienze la fiesta - dijo la chica pelirroja, - mejor voy por agua caliente - no fue necesario que lo hiciera, Onigiri ya le traia una tetera a su dueño

- Grasias amigo - y se arrojo el agua ensima

- Finalmentee, - dijo un muy cansado Ryoga cuando llego al dojo, y cayó al suelo - lo encontreee

- Ryoga ¿estas bien? - le pregunto Akane

- te dije que estaria aqui para Navidad

- Estoy biieenn - dijo Ryoga poniendose de pie con dificultad, y sorprseivamente fue abrazado por alguien

- Shampooooo - dijo Mousse que abrazaba por la espalda a Ryoga

- ¡Sueltame yo no soy Shampoo! - empezaron a pelear brevemente cuando Mousse se puso sus lentes, Ryoga esquivo uno de sus golpes y este fue a dar en Kuno que ya estaba reaccionando pero volvio a quedar en el suelo

- Hola chicos que bueno que vinieron - les dijo tranquilamente Kasumi - ya pueden ir pasando al dojo por favor, los 2 chicos se detuvieron y se dirijieron al dojo seguidos por Sasuke que arrastraba a Kuno por el suelo - Creo que ustedes ya deberian subir a cambiarse, no tarda en comenzar - les dijo con una sonrisa Kasumi a su hermana y a su cuñado, que entraron a la casa para arreglarse.

Despues de darse un baño, la menor de las Tendo fue a su cuarto, se seco el cabello, y se puso un vestido, era color rojo pero con un encaje negro ensima de la tela, le llegaba a la rodilla, de arriba el corte era estilo halter, aunque no era demasiado formal, el vestido era realmente muy hermoso, cuando estuvo lista salio de su habitacion y bajo las escaleras, al llegar a la puerta del dojo se detuvo al ver a su prometido que estaba recostado contra la puerta, el artista marcial llevaba botas de combate como las que uso cuando fueron a entrenar, los pantalones eran negros, y la camisa era de color azul,y una chamarra ligera del mismo color, la chica recordo que no era muy comun verlo con ese color, de verdad que le queda muy bien , el chico tambien se le quedo mirando un tanto asombrado, pero a ninguno de los dos les dio tiempo de decir algo

- Nihao Airen - en ese momento llego Shampoo que se le abrazo fuertemente al artista marcial

- Me aaaasfiixiooo - logro decir

- Pero tu que haces abrazando a mi Ran-chan - al ver que tambien habia llegado Ukyo, Akane prefirio retirarse del lugar y dirigirse al dojo

- Akaanee espeeeraa - trataba de decir el artista marcial, finalmente Shampoo lo solto para empezar a pelear contra Ukyo, el muchacho aprovecho esto para escapar y tambien se fue al dojo, el cual ya estaba lleno de mas personas que habian llegado, al localizar a su prometida camino hacia a ella y le dijo

- ¿por que me dejaste con Shampoo?

- estabas tan agusto con tu querida Shampoo, que no los quise molestar

- Yo no estaba..

- Su atencion por favor - interrumpio Nabiki que hablaba por un microfono-todos pueden pasar a la mesa y tomar lo que gusten, y quienes asi lo quieran tambien pueden bailar, en un rato mas comenzara el intercambio de regalos. Grasias

- Te decia que yo no estaba..

- Airen invitara a Shampoo a bailar - de nuevo Shampoo estaba abrazada fuertemente a uno de los brazos del chico

- Claro que no, Ran-chan me invitara mi, - dijo Ukyo que lo tomo del otro brazo. Cuando el artista marcial busco a su prometida, esta nuevamente se habia retirado, mientras tanto las dos chicas lo jalaban a lados opuestos mientras seguian discutiendo.

Por su parte Akane ahora estaba afuera del dojo, donde permanecio un buen rato Ese idiota pensaba, Onigiri la vio y se sento a su lado, Akane empezo a acariciarlo. Onigiri notó la ausencia de su dueño, y se le quedo mirando fijamente a Akane, quien sin darse cuenta dijo algo en voz baja

- Debe seguir con sus queridas Shampoo y Ukyo - entonces el perro comenzo a correr hasia el dojo - Onigiri ¿a donde vas? - Onigiri entro al dojo y vio como las dos chicas seguian discutiendo al tiempo que cada una jaloneaba a su dueño, rapido se acerco a ellos, y al estar bastante cerca comenzo a grulirles a las dos chicas

- ¿Que pasarle al perro? - dijo Shampoo, Onigiri lenta y amenazadora mente se acercaba a las dos chicas, que soltaron al muchacho y lentamente comenzaron a alejarse de el, las dos sabian que no eran de su agrado, Onigiri seguia camiando del mismo modo tras ellas que se alejaban mas y mas del chico,

- No te me acerques - le dijo Ukyo en un intento de alejarlo

- Es inutil Ukyo, solo obedece a Ranma - le dijo Ryoga que estaba observando la situacion, las dos chicas buscaron al dueño con la mirada pero no lo encontraron, Onigiri tambien se dio cuenta que su dueño ya se habia ido, y dejo en paz a las chicas y corrio para salir del dojo

- ¡Muy bien! es hora de hacer el intercambio de regalos! - anuncio Nabiki por el microfono.


	10. Si no estas conmigo

LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

CAPITULO 10

- ¡Muy bien es hora de hacer el intercambio de regalos! - escucho Akane desde afuera, ahora se encontraba en el techo del dojo, donde observo como su prometido salia silenciosamente del dojo, casi de tras de el salio tambien Onigiri

- Grasias amigo! ahora dime ¿donde esta Akane? - Onigiri ladro alzando la cabeza ligeramente hasia arriba, su dueño siguio la misma direccion y vio que hay estaba su prometida - Encerio eres increible - dijo acariciandolo para luego de un salto llegar al techo.

- ¡Akane no te vayas! - le dijo al ver que la chica estaba a punto de bajar del techo

- ¿Que quieres?

- ¿Que me digas por que estas molesta?

- Yo no estoy molesta - le dijo aunque era obvio que era mentira

- Si lo estas

- ¿Y tu que haces aqui? no ibas a ir bailar con Shampoo

- ¡Yo no voy a bailar con Shampoo!

- ¡Puedes hacerlo a mi no me importa!

- ¡Pero no lo hare! - se miraron fijamente, ahora ambos estaban visiblemente muy molestos, luego se soltaron la mirada

- Claro, simplemente no podrias - le dijo la menor de las Tendo

- ¿que cosa?

- ¡Que no creo que tu sepas bailar!

- ¡¿Disculpa?!

- Que tu no sabes.. - la chica se detuvo por que en ese momento, soplo fuertemente el viento, era muy frio, y la chica se estremesio, y comenzo a frotarse los brazos,

- ¿Tienes frio? - la chica no respondio a su pregunta y siguio frotandose los brazos, entonces al girarse vio que su prometido se quitaba la chaqueta que llevaba y se la puso a ella sobre los hombros - Te podrias resfriar - dijo tratando de no darle mucha importancia

- Grasias - dijo tambien intentando de mostrar demasiado interes. Despues de que ambos estuvieron en silencio, dijeron a la vez

- Sabes que.. - se detuvieron igual, al mismo tiempo

- Tu primero - le dijo la chica a su prometido, quien con algo de nervios le dijo

- Ya sabes.. olvide decirte..que hoy te ves muy bien - la chica se miro a si misma, y sonrio

- Grasias, yo.. es.. esto es para ti - le dijo extendiendole un paquete - espero.. haber elegido el regalo correcto fue algo dificil- su prometido abrio su regalo, en el interior de la caja habia dos juegos de muñequeras de las que se usan para hacer ejercicio, unas eran en azul y las otras negras - No sabia que color elegir asi que traje ambos porque.. bueno yo tampoco te lo dije.. pero, el color azul te queda bastante bien - el artista marcial se sorprendio por lo que le dijo, despues tomo un par de las muñequeras y se las probo, hay se dio cuenta que tenian grabadas sus iniciales en letras plateadas. Al ver que no le decia nada, la menor de las Tendo le dijo

- Si no te gustan las voy a dev..- se detuvo al ver que ahora llevaba unas puestas

- No!- le interrumpio su prometido-No se las daras a nadie mas-Ahora el muchacho se percató de que su prometida estaba frotandose las manos-¿estas bien?

- Sii, solo.. mis manos siguen heladas - en un sorprendente acto, su prometido se hacerco a ella y tomo una sus manos entre las suyas

- Asi.. podras entrar en calor.. ¿te molesta? - le pregunto al ver la expresion que tenia el rostro de su prometida

- No - Despues de un momento el artista marcial volvio a hablarle

- Ya se que no es igual al que querias pero..- el artista marcial le mostro a su prometida, un hermosisimo anillo, tenia una hermosa piedra roja en forma de corazón sobre un aro plateado - pense que este tambien podria gustarte- le dijo al momento que le colocaba el anillo en uno de sus dedos, la piedra en forma de corazon brillo de una sutil forma cuando se lo coloco, le quedaba perfecto

La menor de las hermanas Tendo, no podia creerlo aun, _seria lindo que me regalaran algo asi_, eso fue lo que habia pensado cuando vio el anillo en aquel puesto, _y este es mucho mas hermoso que aquel.._

- Me encanta.. Grasias Ranma, es.. - la chica dejo de mirar el anillo para verlo a el y le dijo algo que ya no era presisamente referente al anillo- es ..perfecto para mi- se miraron fijamente, por un momento con una leve sonrisa

el chico parecio recordar haber oido esa frase en otro lugar, Es del ensayo de.. pensaba hasta que fue golpeado en la cabeza

- ¡¿Que te pasa por que me golpeas?! - Entonces le lanzo un letrero que decia ´´Nunca debes distraerte´´

- ¡Y yo como iba a saber que ibas a arrojarme esta cosa!

- Saotome - interfirio el padre de las chicas Tendo - creo que interfirio en un mal momento - le dijo al padre de Ranma que ahora estaba convertido en panda, quien saco otro letrero ´´Por nosotros no se detengan´´

- Si, ustedes continuen.. ¿A donde se fueron?

Ahora cada uno se habia retirado a su respectiva habitacion, en ella Akane vio por su ventana cuando se retiro cada uno de los invitados. Luego observo el anillo que ahora llevaba _De verdad que es mas lindo que el que vi en el puesto pero ¿como supo el sobre eso?.. y si esos puestos se fueron ¿en donde lo consiguio? _

Vio por su ventana que ya todos los invitados se habian retirado, en el dojo ya no habia nadie mas, pero seguia escuchandose algo, asi que bajo sin hacer ruido y se dirigio al dojo. Al entrar estaban las lucas apagadas y definitivamente no habia nadie mas hay, pero todo parece indicar que alguien olvido apagar el sonido, pues seguia escuchandose musica, entonces escucho que alguien se acercaba

- Tu tambien viniste para apagarlo - le dijo su prometido

- amm, sii, parece que Nabiki lo olvido y lo dejo ensendido - entonces se comenzó a escuchar el inicio de otra melodia

**N/A RECOMIENDO Poner la cancion de fondo watch?v=KhFqbSo7ZbU tratare de explicarlo lo mejor posible**

- Muy buena esa cancion ¿no? - dijo el artista marcial

- si, me gusta - entonces su prometido le hizo una pregunta que la dejo sin habla, y visiblemente muy sorprendida

- ¿que, es muy raro? solo te dije que si quieres bailar - dijo extendiendole la mano, a la que ella, llena de sorpresa, acepto, justo al tiempo en que la letra comenzaba

La letra dice:

´´A veces se que si, que pierdo la cabeza, y puedo aparentar que esto no me interesa, hasta puedo llegar a ser indiferente, si no estas conmigo´´

La menor de las Tendo seguia sorprendida, hasta hace unas horas ella misma habia puesto en duda la habilidad de su prometido para bailar, pero ahora veia cuan equivocada habia estado, ese baile parecia que tenia una perfecta coreografia, muchas vueltas, a veces se alejaban, otras se acercaban, pero jamas se equivocaba

´´Pero no mi amor, tu no eres asi, no me digas adios, si esto no a comenzado, dejame demostrar que esto no ha sido en vano, cuando te conoci la vida entendi..por que no estabas tu´´

La coreografia seguia desarrollandose a la perfeccion, como si hubieran ensayado previamente, a la par de la melodia

´´Con tu adios el dolor, se metio en mis sueños, nuestro amor no murio y eras mi veneno, nos dejamos llevar fuimos indiferentes y lo nuestro llego a su fin´´

En ocasiones le daba vueltas, en otras partes incluso la cargaba, su prometido tenia tanta habilidad como en un combate

´´Pero no mi amor, tu no eres asi, no me digas adios si esto no ha comenzado, dejame demostrar que esto no ha sido en vano, cuando te conoci la vida entendi.. por que no estabas tu

Pero no mi amor, tu no eres asi, no me digas adios si esto no ha comenzado, dejame demostrar que esto no ha sido en vano, cuando te conoci la vida entendi.. por que no estabas tu´´

La cancion termino y con ella el perfecto baile, el cual su prometido concluyo inclinando de espalda hasia al piso a su prometida mientras el la sostenia por la cintura, la levanto dandole una ultima vuelta y la volvio a inclinar al piso finalmente de nuevo sosteniendola por la cintura

- De acuerdo - dijo la menor de las Tendo mientras se levantaba - si sabes bailar -su prometido solo le sonrio con una envidente arrogancia en la mirada.

Finalmente apagaron el sonido, y salieron del dojo

- ¿Pero como es que..?

- Si sabes pelear, entonces puedes bailar - se limito a decir antes de retirarse a su cuarto, pero en ese momento escucharon que alguien se acercaba

-¡Ranma! vamos portate bien con tu maestro y vuelvete chica para que modeles mi regalo de navidad - dijo el maestro que ahora se lanzaba sobre el artista marcial quien lo recibio con un golpe en la cara - ¡Pero como te atreves a tratar asi a tu maestro, Ahora veras! - acto seguido se apagaron las luces del dojo, el maestro Happosai creyendo que era Ranma le puso un pañuelo impregnado con algo en la nariz, pero cuando el artista marcial encendio las luces se dio cuente de que fue a Akane a quien tenia, - Linda Akane pero si eres tu! - dijo soltandola, la chica no contesto nada,pero su mirada se veia algo extraña,

- ¡Que le hizo viejo libidinoso! - le dijo el artista marcial sujetandolo de la ropa

- Tranquilo Ranma, probablemente para mañana va a estar bien, y habran pasado los efectos

- ¿¡cuales efectos!?

- jajajajajaja - se rei la menor de las Tendo sin razon aparente, cuando intento caminar parecia que no tenia equilibrio y tuvo que recargarse en la pared

- ¿te sientes bien Akane?.. ¿Que le hizo exactamen.. - el chico miro a todos lados pero el maestro ya habia escapado, entonces se acerco a su prometida y intento sostenerla para que no se cayera

- Dejameee, no me trates comooo, comooo si fueraaa ajajajajaja - finalmente la chica acabo abrazada a su prometido, quien mostro su habitual seguridad

- amm, este.. yoo, Akane tieneees, voy a

- jajaja eres muy lindoo - dijo recargando su cabeza en el

- ¿eeeeh?.. bueno yooo, voy, voy a llevarte a tu cuarto - entonces paso su brazo por la cintura de su prometida y ella a su vez por el cuello del chico, ella de verdad caminaba con dificultad

- te dijo aaalgooo? - le dijo a su prometido mientras caminaban - muchas, muchaaaaas me dijeron que en aquel proyecto te describieron a ti, preguntaron que si estaba celosa, jajajaja ¿yoo celosa? ¡No lo estoy! ¿sabes por que?.. por que yoooo - dijo señalandose a si misma dandose lijeros golpes - yoo lo escribiiiii idiotaaa

- A.. Akane

- shhh que no he terminado.. y todavia esa loca pregunta que si eres atractivo.. no de hecho preguntooo - ahora ya estaban dentro de la casa subiendo las escaleras - pregunto que era lo mas atractivo.. - el artista marcial recordo cuando cayeron de la montaña, la frase que su prometida le dijo _son tus ojos_. Ahora ya estaban entrando a la habitacion de Akane, - ¡Hasta en eso.. tus ojos son azules..! - la chica se solto de su prometido y se dejo caer en su cama, jalo del chico, quien quedo arrodillado a su lado - .. y muy lindos.. lo que yo siempre soñe - y finalmente la chica se quedo dormida, el artista marcial salio de su cuarto para dirijirse al suyo a tratar de ordenar todo lo que su prometida habia dicho de un modo un tanto inconsiente.


	11. Tal vez si ¿y el secreto?

La luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana, llegando al rostro de la menor de las Tendo, quien comenzo a abrir los ojos poco a poco, para luego abrirlos de golpe al recordar la imagen de ella abrazada a su prometido diciendo: _eres muy lindo ¿fue un sueño?.. _y volvio a recordar al chico arrodillado a un lado de su cama y lo que ella le dijo _tus ojos son azules_..._y muy lindos, _rapidamente se cubrio el rostro con una almohada _¡No lo fue! y.. ¿ahora que hare?.. bueno bastara con que no lo vuelva a ver a los ojos..¡eso no funcionara! _penso cubriendose de nuevo con la almohada _tampoco puedo quedarme aqui por siempre.. tengo que salir_, ahora se levanto, se cambio de ropa, se coloco el anillo que le habia regalado su prometido y finalmente salio de su cuarto, bajo las escaleras, pero aun no habia nadie mas, solo logro escuchar la voz de su hermana Kasumi

- Anda come - la menor de las Tendo se acerco a la puerta donde estaba Kasumi dandole comida a Onigiri

- Kasumi

- oh Hola Akane.. nadie mas se a levantado, - dijo mientras acariciaba a la mascota de Ranma - ¿se ha puesto muy lindo desde que llego a casa no crees?

-¿eh? ¿QUIEN?

- Onigiri.. bueno ya era lindo cuando llego al dojo, pero ¿no crees que ahora lo es mas? - dijo retirandose a la cocina, no dando tiempo a que su hermana respondiera - ire a preparar el desayuno

Akane se sento junto a Onigiri y tambien comenzo a acariciarlo, - ella tiene razon, cambiaste desde que llegaste, ya eras lindo pero ahora lo eres mas, ademas de mas inteligente y mas fuerte.. - el lindo perro negro termino de comer y comenzo a caminar de un lado a otro, con una pose que reflejaba un enorme ego - y cualquiera diria que mas arrogante, sabes? me recuerdas a tu dueño

- Claro no por nada es mio!

- ¡Ranma! tu..

Mientras tanto en Shirenasan

- Ya les dije que nos vayamos hace frio, y ademas aqui no hay nada de lo que buscan

- Creo que Haruhi tiene razon Kenji, ya tenemos tiempo buscando y no hemos encontrado nada de..

-¡Espera, espera! miren esto - les dijo que Kenji señalando una inscripcion en una roca - dicee... - el leyó en silencio para si mismo, ya que era dificil de entender - ¡Lo ves segun esto debe estar aqui! - entonces los dos chicos comenzaron a mirar a todos lados buscando algo

- Oigan..

- Shh silencio Haruhi

- Pero..

- Sileeen.. ¿que quieres? - pregunto Kenji que estaba empezando a molestarse con su hermana

- ¿Que no fue aqui donde tuvimos ese duelo con aquellos tres chicos?.. de hecho fue hay donde broto el agua que aseguras que estaba caliente - dijo señalando el lugar donde estaba la inscripcion

- Pero no veo que tiene eso que ver con... - se destuvo, y los tres se miraron como entendiendo algo

De vuelta al dojo

- ¡Ranma tu..!

- Akane - le interrumpio Nabiki que ahora estaba junto a los dos chicos, y observaba fijamente la mano derecha de su hermana, y finalmente la jalo hacia ella para verlo mejor

-¡Nabiki! que estas..

- Espera un momento - le dijo a su hermana menor mientras observaba con atencion y detenimiento el hermoso anillo. Despues de examinarlo como por quinta vez, la soltó con una expresion de confunsion y sorpresa en el rostro - Como.. conseguiste algo tan.. caro? - los dos chicos se miraron por un segundo y despues vieron a Nabiki

-¿como.. caro?- respondio Akane confundida, mientras cubria el anillo con la otra mano

- ¿Quieres decir que no sabes lo que es? - le dijo Nabiki, mirando de reojo al prometido de su hermana, _mmm.. No lo creo_

- Pueees noo - le respondio a Nabiki cerrando los ojos

- Entonces, ¿quien te lo dio?

-... - ella no respondio nada

- De Kuno no lo aceptarias

- ¡Claro que no! - respondio rapido esta vez y luego añadio - ¿por que de Kuno?

- Pues.. por lo que vale

-¿lo que vale? - pregunto Akane mirando de reojo a su prometido, que parecia igual de desconcertado que ella, _Ahora que lo pienso.. _

- ¡Ya se nos hace tarde! - dijo el artista marcial, tomando de la mano a su prometida y corriendo a fuera

Nabiki solo los miro alejarse, estaba dispuesta a saber la verdad

- Todos a desayunar - se escucho la voz de Kasumi, al momento el padre de ella y su amigo aparecieron - Nabiki ¿donde estan Ranma y Akane?

- Dijeron que se les hacia tarde para la escuela - dijo aun pensando en el tema

- ¿Escuela? pero si ya estan de vacaciones - dijo Soun

-¡Espera!- ya estaban bastante lejos del dojo, y el chico seguia jalandola del brazo- ¡Espera!- dijo safandose de su agarre - ¡Me duele Idiota! - y le dio un golpe a su prometido en la cabeza

- Akane.. a que se referia exactamente Nabiki

- ¡Tu dimelo!

- Bueno yo.. la verdad tampoco lo sabia

- entonces de donde lo..

- mm bueno, parece que despues de todo si hay algo oculto en Shirenasan..

- ¿en Shirenasan? pero de todos modos, por que Nabiki hablo de su valor

- Akaneeeeeee - dijo el maestro Happosai lanzandose sobre ella, y a su vez el artista marcial lo recibio con un puñetazo en la cara - Esa no es forma de tratar a tu maestro, yo solo queria ver si Akane estaba mejor - la chica recordo lo que paso y se sonrojó al momento - ¿que tienes hay linda Akane? - dijo el maestro mirando su anillo, la menor de las Tendo miro a su prometido quien hizo lo mismo

- ¿Usted sabe que es maestro?

- a ver, - Akane le extendio su mano, - dejame ver..ayyyy no puedo creerlo ¿de donde lo sacaron?

..

- ¡UN DIAMANTE! - dijeron los dos prometidos al mismo tiempo

- asi es,

- Pero en ese caso ¿no deberia ser cristalino maestro? - pregunto Akane

- Tambien hay rojos linda Akane, son muy poco comunes y muy valiosos tambien, - dijo el maestro ahora mientras fumaba su pipa - pero.. todo parece indicar que este lo es mas.. ¿como es que lo tienes tu Akane?

- bueno yo..

- espera - le interrumpio el artista marcial - ¿por que dice que este es aun mas valioso?

- como ya te dije los diamantes rojos son muy poco comunes, son muy muy valiosos mas que los cristalinos, y por lo mismo muy codiciados pero todo parece indircar que este es el mas codiciado de todos, y no solo por coleccionistas.. tambien es muy buscado y codiciado por los practicantes de artes marciales que saben de su existencia, pero si quieren que continue primero tendran que decirme en donde lo encontraron

Despues de pensarlo un poco el chico desidio contarle

- ¡QUE EN SHIRENASAN!.. entonces - despues de pensar un momento el maestro volvio a hablar - ¡Ranma! has tenido algun combate desde que se lo regalaste Akane?

- Pues no

- ¿Por que maestro? - dijo la chica

- si hable de una vez - le dijo Ranma a su maestro

- mmm.. no no te lo dire ahora, espero a que lo descubras por ti mismo - decia mientras caminaba lentamente alejandose - si no lo haces tal vez te lo diga - y finalmente desaparecio

-¿A que se referira? - dijo la menor de las Tendo acariciando el anillo con sus dedos

- Pues no lo se.. tal vez ni siquiera sea cierto, ya sabes como a inventado historias otras veces

- Dijo que si habias peleado contra alguien

- Si es verdad seguro lo descubrire, mejor vamonos - y ambos caminaron de regreso al dojo - por cierto, Akane ayer dijiste..

Oh no no

penso la menor de las Tendo, imaginado lo que su prometido iba decirle - Lo que sea debio ser por lo que me dio el maestro yo no.. no recuerd..

- Si si, - le interrumpio- ya lo se, tu jamas soñarias con alguien como yo, no es cierto?

- Tal vez.. si- dijo casi en un susurro, su prometido la miro fijamente

En Shirenasan..

- Entonces ¿crees que uno de ellos debe tenerlo? - pregunto Hotaru a Kenji

- Ya buscamos por todos lados y no aparece, tendremos que buscar a esos chicos seguro alguno de ellos lo tiene - respondio Kenji

- Si es asi, ya debes saber que no te lo entregaran facilmente - le dijo Hotaru - Si lo queremos tendremos que pelear y tambien sabes a quien te enfrentaras, no es cierto Kenji?

- Una razon mas para buscarlos, quiero enfrentarme de nuevo a ese chico, como se llama?.. el tal.. Ranma

- Asi que ese era su nombre - dijo Haruhi con una sonrisa en el rostro, recordando al chico - no es tan mala la idea de buscarlos despues de todo, pero ¿no te molestara que te derrote de nuevo Kenji?

-¡Esta vez no le sera sencillo! obtendre lo que busco, y tal vez algo mas

- ¿A que te refieres con algo mas, Kenji? - le pregunto Hotaru

- esta vez yo lo derrotare, y con ello tal vez tenga a su novia tambien, logicamente obtendremos lo que buscamos.. el diamante

- ¿Por que les importa tanto ese diamante? - les pregunto Haruhi

Los dos chicos se miraron entre si y en voz baja acordaron que era mejor que ella no lo supiera,

- Vamonos de aqui, hay que comenzar a buscarlos.. ahora si vera quien soy el tal Ranma - dijo finalmente Kenji, tomando a su hermana del brazo, todo debia salir como lo habian planeado, para eso era importante que ella no leyera la inscripcion que habia en la pared, aunque se entendiera con dificultad hay decia:

´´Rareza valor y belleza

Fuerza sera otorgada a aquel que lo poseea

Asi como el, a todos superara´´

PROXIMAMENTE

(Pronto la continuacion de este Fic)


End file.
